


Changes

by ChewE



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewE/pseuds/ChewE
Summary: Ways that Kara Danvers has changed Cat Grant in short 9 sentence drabbles.





	1. Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something in a while. So, this is basically a writing exercise.

Kara Danvers had turned her into a cliché. 

And Cat Grant hated being predictable.

But she never could have predicted this.

The feeling of her assistant underneath her.

Her gentle caresses roaming her skin.

And the desperate demands from her stuttering mouth.

She was that CEO that slept with her assistant.

Kara Danvers had turned her into a cliché.

And, for once, Cat Grant didn't care.


	2. Nymphomaniac

Kara Danvers had turned her into a nymphomaniac.

And Cat Grant is the picture of self-control.

But here she was, sneaking glances through the glass.

Because she wore something slightly more daring today.

Because she was showing a little more of her long legs.

Legs that she has had wrapped around her.

And legs that she wants to feel right now.

Kara Danvers had turned her into a nymphomaniac.

And, for once, Cat Grant just wanted to give in.


	3. Lois Lane

Kara Danvers had turned her into Lois Lane.

And Cat Grant hated Lois Lane more than anyone.

She recognised her instantly.

The moment she laid eyes on the superhero.

She knew that body intimately.

And an overload of primary colours wouldn't change that.

She was sleeping with a superhero.

Kara Danvers had turned her into Lois Lane.

And, for once, she settled for being second rate.


	4. Martyr

Kara Danvers had turned her into a Martyr.

And Cat Grant rarely denied herself.

But there were things more important that her.

Even if Kara didn't understand that.

And Kara's future was one of those things.

Her reputation was another.

Supergirl's responsibilities iced the cake.

Kara Danvers had turned her into a Martyr.

And, for once, Cat Grant wasn't swayed by the tears in her eyes.


	5. Jealous Ex

Kara Danvers had turned her into a jealous ex.

And Cat Grant normally got whatever she wanted.

And technically she wasn't an ex.

And now she was receiving a tongue lashing from her assistant.

Because she was glaring at her art director.

And making her squirming IT boy work overtime.

And contemplating sending her eldest son away.

Kara Danvers had turned her into a jealous ex.

And, once again, Cat Grant wished she could change that.


	6. Pessimist

Kara Danvers had turned her into a pessimist.

And Cat Grant prided herself on being a realist.

But all reason had gone out the window.

When Kara had.

Or more specifically when the Catco camera had lost it's feed

And she had no idea if the enormous, venomous alien had won.

Or if Kara had.

Kara Danvers had turned her into a pessimist.

And, for once, Cat Grant was deathly terrified.


	7. Traitor

Kara Danvers had turned her into a traitor.

And Cat Grant had enough patriotism for the entire country.

But Cat Grant wielded the greatest weapon: information.

And she wasn't afraid to use it.

She had blackmailed every person she could.

All to see Kara Danvers.

All to make sure she was alive.

Kara Danvers had turned her into a traitor.

And, for once, Cat Grant cared nothing for her country.


	8. Remorseful

Kara Danvers had turned her remorseful.

And Cat Grant never apologised.

But she was overwhelmed with relief.

And she was spouting apologies.

Between her sobs.

Holding onto Kara as tight as she can.

And begging her to stay alive.

Kara Danvers had turned her remorseful.

And, once again, Cat would trade the world for Kara.


	9. Stutterer

Kara Danvers had turned her into a stutterer.

And Cat Grant was known for her power over words.

But here she was, stuttering like a fool.

As she was being interrogated by a DEO agent.

A DEO agent that happened to be Kara's sister.

And a DEO agent that was now questioning her intentions.

And a DEO agent that was a little too smug.

Kara Danvers had turned her into a stutterer.

And, for once, Cat Grant begged Kara to save her.


	10. Stalker

Kara Danvers had turned her into a stalker.

And Cat Grant was usually the one who was stalked.

But after Kara's near brush with death, she needed the assurance.

She found shallow excuses to summon her to her office.

And watched her on the Catco security footage.

And insisted that the superhero call her after every battle.

And Kara just indulged her with a fond smile.

Kara Danvers had turned her into a stalker.

And, once again, Cat Grant knew that Kara was safe.


	11. Nervous Wreck

Kara Danvers had turned her into a nervous wreck.

And Cat Grant was known for her overconfidence.

But here she was second guessing her decision.

The key was cut.

And the draws had been emptied. 

And Carter was over the moon.

All she had to do was ask.

Kara Danvers had turned her into a nervous wreck.

And, once again, Cat Grant hung all her hopes on Kara.


End file.
